


Through the wall

by TiffinRiver



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerards had a shitty day, and his next door neighbour makes it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard’s apartment was fucking nasty, cheap and the walls were like cardboard, so sometimes he worried that his neighbour could hear him through the bedroom wall. Normally he wouldn’t be bothered by it, everyone sings embarrassingly to good songs, most people talk to themselves occasionally, and everyone jerks off, so no, Gerard normally couldn't give a flying fuck. But right now, sitting in the dark, shoulders shaking and tears running down his face, he wished, and crossed his fingers that the neighbour wasn't home.

  
Someone knocked on the wall, and Gerard froze, apparently he had no luck today. A man's voice could be heard through the wall, slightly muffled, but Gerard still recognised the Jersey accent, "What's up, man?"

  
Gerard sniffed and shrugged, before remembering that the guy on the other side of the wall couldn't see him, "Nothing."

  
"Bullshit." The response was fast enough to throw Gerard slightly so when the guy asked again the whole story came pouring out. How he'd been working so fucking hard on his comic, and how these guys had said they'd publish it and he'd been so fucking exited, but then they'd told him that actually they couldn't. And Mikey couldn't come and stay with him to help him feel better because he was busy with his band, and his mom hadn't picked up the phone, and it all just sucked so bad. Oh, yeah and his girlfriend broke up with him as well.

  
There was silence from the other side of the wall, then in a slightly awed tone of voice the guy said, "Wow, dude that's shit."

  
Gerard nodded, "Yeah."

  
The guy was silent again, but Gerard could hear the tapping of his fingers against the wood then, "What comic?"

  
Gerard sighed, "It's called Umbrella Academy."

  
The guy laughed quietly, "I think I've heard of it."

  
Gerard looked up, wiping his eyes, "How?"

  
The guy went quiet again for a second, "Some dude, awesome bassist, blonde, glasses, from Jersey, something Way I think, was talking about it."

  
Gerard froze, "Mikey."

  
"What?" The guy sounded confused.

  
"Mikey Way." Gerard repeated.

  
"Yeah, I think so. Why, you know him?"

  
Gerard nodded, forgetting again that the the guy couldn't see him, "Yeah! He's my brother."

  
There was a long moment of silence then, "Seriously? He's awesome man, he got my band a place in this really popular club a few days ago. That is so cool!"

  
Gerard laughed, "He is, what band?"

  
The guy laughed again, he seemed to do that a lot, "Leathermouth?"

  
Gerard frowned, he did recognise the name, "Oh, yeah! Mikey was babbling on about how good you guys are!"

  
"Seriously?" the guy sounded shocked.

  
Gerard nodded furiously, "Yeah, he said I should go see you."

  
The guy laughed, "Yeah, you so should!

  
Gerard just laughed back. There was another long minute of silence then the guy shifted around, "So you're, something Way too, then?"

  
Gerard nodded, "Yeah. I'm Gerard. "

  
The guy was smiling when he spoke, Gerard could hear it,

  
"Hi Gerard, I'm Frank."


	2. Face to Face

Gerard woke up to the sound of a fist knocking against his door. Gerard groaned, rubbing his hands against his eyes and squinting at his alarm clock. The screen was dead, Gerard had neglected to replace the battery a week ago and now it had finally given up.

  
Gerard forced himself out of bed and picked his way through the mess on his floor, the clothes and empty pizza boxes that littered his floor. The knocking became more persistent and Gerard nearly snarled with frustration, "I'm coming, hold the fuck on!"

  
Gerard threw open the front door, glaring angrily down at the small, tattooed man outside his door. The guy smiled brightly, "Hey! I thought you could do with some sugar after last night."

  
Gerard looked blankly at the man, the guy grinned again, "Dude, I'm Frank."

  
Gerard's eye widened, "Oh, sorry! Um...do you want to come in?"

  
Frank nodded, "I don't want to stand out here all day. Besides I bought two of everything."

  
Gerard stepped aside, letting Frank past. Frank belined for Gerard's kitchen, and began clearing the empty takeout boxes and dirty dishes into the sink and bin. Frank didn't say a word about the mess, just rinsed off two plates and put two apple turnovers and two Cinnamon Swirls on the plates and carried them to the table. Gerard turned away from where he'd been making coffee, and handed Frank a cup.

Frank grinned,"Thanks, man."

  
Gerard smiled, and sat down, picking an apple turnover off a plate, and looking over at Frank, "Thanks for this. "

  
Frank shrugged, taking a big bite of his Swirl he spoke with his mouth full and Gerard frowned, confused, "Dude, I didn't get a word of that."

  
Frank swallowed, "I said, I saw this awesome new bakery, and thought you'd like some."

  
Gerard smiled at Frank over his cup of coffee. No one had done something like this for Gerard for a long time. It was a strange feeling but not unpleasant. Frank smiled back, and stood up to dump the now empty dishes in the sink. Gerard watched Frank flick through the papers pinned to the fridge with some amusement, especially when he turned around with a sketch Gerard had done a few years ago, and stared at him wide eyed, "This shit is so cool. Hey, can I get this tattooed?"

  
Gerard blinked, the sketch of the two doves wasn't even that good, "Sure, I guess."

  
Frank grinned, "Awesome! Did those dicks change their minds about your comic?"

  
Gerard shook his head, the fact they'd turned him down so bluntly still stung, "No."

  
Frank frowned, "That sucks."

  
Gerard nodded, "Yeah."

  
Silence fell for a moment, then the obnoxious sound of Gerard’s ringtone shattered it. Gerard winced, "I've to take that."

  
Frank nodded, "I should run too, gotta get pick up my guitar. See you later?"

  
Gerard nodded, "Sure. "

  
Frank grinned and got right up into Gerard’s personal space, Gerard tensed, confused. Then he had an armful of Frank. Frank hugged him tightly, then broke away and waved as he slammed the door behind him.

  
Gerard stood stunned for a long moment, then hurried to answer the phone. It was Mikey, he needed Gerard to pick him up. Gerard groaned and agreed. It took him nearly a full hour to find the club, as Mikey’s directions sucked, and another to get back to his apartment.

  
He pushed open his door and blinked, his jackets were hung up on new pegs on his door, his kitchen was clean and tidy, his living room had a new coffee table, rather than the one supported by books that he'd been using so far.

  
He walked into his bedroom and immediately spotted the brand new, expensive sketchbook on his bed. He picked it up, and a note fluttered out, Gerard picked it up and read it, eyes widening further as they travelled down the page,

  
'Sorry for making you drive around for a few hours. Mikey helped plan this by the way. Your apartment's shit, no offence man, and I figured you'd be pleased to have it updated a bit.  
P.S the sketchbook is a thank you for the new Tat design.  
Frank. '

Gerard stared at the note, a slow smile spreading across his face.  
"Thanks, Frank."


	3. Tattoo

Gerard didn't see Frank for almost a week after he'd redecorated the apartment. He had just begun to accept that it had been a fluke, and Frank had just been trying to get the tattoo off him.

  
When the knock came at Gerard's door, insistent and unrelenting, Gerard sighed and opened the door. Frank grinned up at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, "I'm getting the tat today, come with me, please?"

  
Gerard braced himself, "I haven't got shoes on, Frank."

  
Frank looked down at Gerard’s socked feet, "Oh. Put some shoes on, then come with me?"

  
Gerard nodded, "Okay. But, uh, let go of me."

  
Frank looked at hand still holding Gerard’s arm as if he didn’t realise he was doing so, "Oh."

  
Gerard hurried back into his house and bent over, pulling on his battered converse. Frank jittered by the door until Gerard had finished lacing his shoes. As soon as Gerard was done Frank grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. Gerard skidded to a stop after the second flight, "Frank....slow down."

  
Frank grinned widely, and shot off down the stairs. Gerard groaned and followed slower, the man was a walking ball of energy, and with all the caffeine he consumed Frank appeared to be incapable of sitting still for more than two seconds. How he was going to manage the tattoo was beyond Gerard.

Frank was standing at the bottom of the stairs nearly bouncing on the spot, Gerard briefly thought that Frank had the energy of a normal human being but it was just compressed into his tiny form, and overflowed constantly.

  
Frank once again grabbed Gerard's hand and dragged him into the car park and shoved him into the passenger seat of a car. Frank's driving had them at the parlor in under ten minutes.

  
Gerard followed Frank in, Frank was obviously a regular because the girl behind the register waved. Or that could just be his girlfriend. Something in Gerard didn't want to believe that, and just as Gerard was trying to analyse the feeling the tattooer,( tattooist?) walked out and waved at Frank,

  
"Frankie! Back again? What now, stars up your back?"

  
Frank dug in his pocket and pulled out the, now rather crumpled, sketch of the two doves. One had a black band over its eyes the other had X's. The tattooist looked at the drawing for a moment, "Yeah, I can do this. Who drew it?"

  
Frank smiled and motioned to Gerard, "Tom, this is Gerard, he drew it."

  
Tom glanced at Frank then at Gerard then smiled, "You want him to come in with you?"

  
Frank glanced at Gerard who shrugged, "Sure."

  
Tom nodded and led them both to the back of the shop. Frank immediately jumped up on one of the tables and lay on his back. Tom turned around stencil already in hand, him and Frank had obviously already discussed this, and the conversation before had been for Gerard's benefit.

  
Frank pulled up his top, and pushed his tattered jeans down a little, letting Tom position the tattoo just under his bellybutton. Gerard had to physically consintrate on not staring.

  
He was so zoned out out that the buzz of the needle barely registered, until Frank was suddenly clutching at his hand. His grip relaxed when Tom moved off his hip and onto his stomach, and tightened almost to pain when the needle started on the other hip. Gerard watched, fascinated, his fear of needles prevented him from getting a tattoo himself, but other peoples fascinated him.

  
When Frank sat up and pulled his top down over the protective covering on the tattoo, and holding onto Gerard's shoulder jumped off the table. Tom looked at him, then caught Frank's shoulder and made Frank look him in the eye, "No preforming until that tats healed. If that gets infected you're fucked."

  
Frank nodded and dug into his jeans for the cash to pay for the tattoo. Once they'd payed Frank hustled Gerard into the car and smiled at him, "Thanks man."

  
Gerard nodded, "It looks awesome."

  
Frank grinned brightly, "I know. Why don't you have any?"

  
Gerard grinned ruefully, "I'm scared of needles."

  
Frank only nodded and as they both got out of the car looked up at the sky,  
"It's gonna snow soon."

  
Gerard nodded silently. Frank looked across at him, "You going home for Christmas, it's soon?"

  
Gerard shook his head, and Frank nodded, "See you tomorrow then, Gee."

  
Gerard nodded again, "See you Frankie."


End file.
